


An old friend, a big surprise

by Rowhaney



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowhaney/pseuds/Rowhaney
Summary: Nicole's oldest friend comes into town, bringing the engagement ring Nicole requested from her mother. It may just cost him their friendship. He hasn't told Nicole what she is... What Waverly is...





	1. Nicole did what?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written something like this. Feedback is welcome. I do not own the rights to Wynonna Earp characters.

If Shamus had never come back into her life this never would have happened, Nicole couldn’t help think to herself. Waverly and her would be living a regular demon hunting Purgatory life, if he would have just stayed out of if. Nicole shook her head to herself, if she had never asked for that damn ring, Shamus would never have had a reason to come, she wouldn’t be hurdling down the street in her cruiser, she wouldn’t be having to cast calmness over Wynonna, and she sure as hell wouldn’t be chasing down a power hungry-not at all herself- influenced by dark magic- Waverly.

“Wynonna, you need to hold your shit together, I can’t focus on a calming cloak and keep us from hitting a tree at the same time!” Nicole screamed in frustration.

“Then stop trying to calm me down! I didn’t ask you to use your newfound mystical bullshit on me!” Wynonna screamed to match Nicole’s volume. “I get to be pissed off! That asshole has brought my sister to the dark side like some sort of Darth Vader I’m your father, overdone horseshit! This isn’t fucking Star Wars, this shit doesn’t happen it real life!”

Nicole couldn’t help but find the humor in that statement, se began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Haught? This isn’t a laughing matter!” Wynonna seemed disgusted at Nicole’s outburst.

Nicole calmed her laughing enough to get out, “You talk like anything in our lives is normal, we are literally hunting demons like Buffy, we are friends with a hundred and fifty year old man, and you are more than a little in love with a human-dragon hybrid. Not to mention all of the shit that has gone down in the last few months.” Nicole laughed again, her training told her she was losing touch with reality, possibly shock, or traumatic stress was causing her uncontrollable emotions. At the moment she didn’t care. She was enjoying the laughter.

Wynonna began to laugh too, “Really though,” she said between gasping breaths, “How the hell did we get here?” 

The thought sobered Nicole. She knew exactly how they got here. It was her fault.

 

Six months earlier

 

Nicole anxiously held the phone to her ear as it rang. As soon as the voice answered on the other line she began to feel a new wave of nervousness.

“Nicole, honey. How are you?” Nicole’s mother’s voice came through the line. 

“Hey Mom, I uh I have a question for you.” Nicole paced back and forth across the empty precinct office.

“What is it?”

“Do you still have the engagement ring from great-grandma?” Nicole knew the lineage of the ring went much farther than that, but she felt like the extra greats would just slow her down.

Her mother began to squeal on the other end of the phone, Nicole could hear her father yelling about ticking off the dog and then asking what the hell was going on. “Nicole is going to ask Waverly to marry her! Oh Franklin isn’t that just wonderful.” 

Nicole could her shuffling over the phone and her father’s voice came on. “Now son, I feel like if you are going to take this step, you and I should have a little talk about the birds and the bees.”

Nicole laughed, “I think I figured that one out on my own Pops, but thank you.”

“Well shit, I knew I had forgotten something.” He grumbled, “Father fail. Here’s your mom again.”

Before Nicole could say anything else her mother started spouting off questions, “Where are you doing it? What will you wear? Are you going to wear that suit you got for your cousin’s wedding? That would look nice. Oh, do you know what you are going to say?”

“Mom, Mom, deep breath. I was hoping I could tell you more when you bring the ring. Can you make it up this weekend?” Nicole asked.

“Oh, love, I really wish we could. Your father is in the middle of a huge trial and I have the end of the fiscal year coming up. I need to get everything in order.” Her Mom paused for a moment, “Do you need it this weekend hun? Shamus is staying with us for a few days and he is actually heading out your way tomorrow, I can send it with him.”

Shamus was Nicole’s lifelong friend, they had met in kindergarten and had basically been inseparable since. Even though they lived far away from one another Nicole still spoke to him on almost a daily basis. “Oh he didn’t tell me he was staying with you.” Nicole was caught off guard, she was usually in the loop with her friends life.

“Hold on her wants to talk to you.” 

“Hey, Red, sorry my phone broke a few days ago, I am waiting out the replacement at your folks place, no permanent address and such can be a pain.” His chuckle was comforting. “So, you are popping the question?”

“Yea, Mus I am.” Nicole smiled, she had told her friend everything about Waverly.

“Good for you. I can bring you the ring, I will be that way anyway and I kinda want to meet the girl who has stolen my Nicky from me.” He laughed again. Shamus had always been a perpetually happy person.

“Of course, it would be great to see you. It’s been too long.”

“Only a few years. I will head out tonight, be there midday tomorrow.” 

Suddenly panic overtook Nicole, she hadn’t actually ever told Waverly about Shamus, well not really. The two of them had gotten into a lot of trouble when they were younger and the stories that could come up would be enough to give the youngest Earp a very different perspective on Nicole. “Uh, yea, uh, that will be great.” 

“Why don’t you go tell your girl a little about me. I assume my name hasn’t come up often.” He could always read her mind.

Nicole chuckled nervously, “Thanks Mus.”

“See you tomorrow.”

 

Nicole pulled up to the homestead, she had called it home for a few months now. Waverly had insisted that having two places was dumb since they spent every night together and Nicole had to keep leaving to check on the cat. She liked living here, even if the house was getting a bit crowded. She turned of her car and headed inside trying to think of the best way to bring up Shamus’ visit. As she opened the front door she was greeted by a slightly sweaty Waverly.

“Oh, yay, babe you’re home.” Waverly ran and kissed Nicole quickly.

“Hi, why are you so sweating hun?” Nicole chuckled as Waverly bounced into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Dolls has been showing me some fighting moves.” She kicked her leg into the air to show off her new skills.

“Well that is good. I hope you didn’t hurt him too bad.” Nicole looked around. “Where is he?”

“In the barn licking his wounds.” She giggled.

Nicole thought for a second, “Do dragons lick their wounds?” She wondered out loud.

Waverly paused for a second. “I’m sure they do. Let’s go find out.”

Nicole didn’t move towards the door, “Uh Waves.” she smiled. “I uh have a friend coming into town tomorrow.”

Waverly smiled, “A friend?”

Wynonna appeared through the kitchen door, “A friend? Haught you don’t have friends,” She smiled with a mouth full of rocky road ice cream, “You have us, why would you need more?” She placed the spoon in her mouth and used her now free hand to playfully smack Nicole’s ass. “It’s ok if you are seeing things, or hearing voices, imaginary friends are completely normal… However given your age, you might want to see someone about it. I know a few head shrinkers in town, I will get you their numbers.” She laughed. “Now I am going to make fun of Dolls for getting his butt kicked by a cheerleader.” And with that she was out the door.

Waverly laughed at her sister then looked back to Nicole. “Who is coming? Have I heard about them?” She faked a scowl, “Is it a beautiful woman coming here to sweep you off your feet?”

Nicole laughed, Shamus has been called many things, but never a beautiful woman. “Uh I don’t know that I have talked about him much, no he is not a beautiful woman, well not anymore. His name is Shamus and we have been friends since I was five.”

Waverly thought for a moment. “Did you lose touch or something? How have I not heard about him?” 

Nicole sighed, “Well our lives are sort of hectic, not exactly conducive to strolls down memory lane.” She paused, “uh would you believe that when I was younger I could have given Wynonna’s reputation a run for it’s money?”

A smile filled the shorter woman’s face, she moved to her tip toes and gently kissed Nicole’s lips as she chuckled. “No, baby, not at all.”

Nicole had a feeling that was the reaction she would get. “I was, uh, i got into a lot of trouble, most of it- actually all of it was with Shamus. He has this amazing ability to talk me into literally anything.” 

Waverly was thoughtful for a moment trying to imagine what a reckless Nicole would look like, “When was the last time you talked to him? Or saw him?” she wondered out loud.

“Well, the last time I saw him was a party my parents threw for us. I had just graduated the academy, and he had just gotten back from deployment.” Nicole chuckled mostly to herself, “I woke up three days later hundreds of miles away from home in a hotel with strange woman and Shamus passed out in the bathtub. I decided then that I should probably distance myself from his influence.” Nicole watched as Waverly’s face filled with amusement, “ I however talk to him almost daily, even if it’s just over text.”

Waverly ran her finger down the front of Nicole’s uniform, causing Nicole’s breath to catch slightly. “I am intrigued by this dark side Nicole.” She started to unbutton the top of the officer’s shirt. “I think you should introduce us.” Waverly smiled playfully and turned towards the stairs. 

Nicole began to unbuckle her hollister to hang it on the hook near the door.

“No, leave it on.” Waverly called from the steps.

Nicole nodded sharply and ran to catch up with the stunning woman on the stairs.

 

Nicole was draped across Waverly’s naked sleeping body when she was woken by her phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the screen, Shamus’ number flashed across it. She answered, trying to sound awake as possible. “Hey, Mus, what’s up?”

At the sound of Nicole’s voice Waverly woke up slightly and rolled over so she was laying across Nicole’s chest.

“I am about twenty minutes out of Purgatory, where should I meet you?” Shamus explained.

Nicole started, slightly worried she had slept the day away. “Twenty minutes? What time is it?”

SHamus chuckled, “Don’t be alarmed, you didn’t sleep late, I just drove through the night and made better time than I thought I would. Should I kill time and stop for breakfast or something?”

“Uh, yea, how about I meet you at the local diner? It’s off main street. You can’t miss it.” Nicole rubbed the sleep from her face.

“Got it, I will see you there Red.” With that he hung up. He was never one to drag out a goodbye.

Waverly looked up at Nicole as she hung up the phone, “What’s happening love?”

Nicole kissed her forehead quickly, “Mus, uh Shamus, got into town a lot earlier than he thought he would, so I am going to meet him at the diner for breakfast.”

Waverly quickly sat up, “Yum pancakes,” she exited the bed with a swiftness that left Nicole uncovered, then paused and looked back. “That is if I am invited.”

Nicole laughed, “After that, how could I say no?”

Waverly bounced with excitement and ran to find clothes.  

 

When the Officer and the youngest Earp entered the diner, Nicole looked around for Shamus, there was no reason they should have beat him here, but she couldn’t see him. The young waitress asked them how many. “Uh three,” Nicole said still looking around.

Suddenly a man with a full beard, stood and waved at them. “Red, over here.” he called out.

Nicole was slightly taken back, there was no way this was her best friend, the man she was looking at was pure muscle, with a cleanly trimmed beard and head. And was that? No, that couldn’t be a sport coat, Shamus didn’t believe in any form of business attire. “Mus is that you?” she asked as they walked closer.

He tossed his head back and laughed a moment, “Yea, Red it’s me.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. A moment later he pulled away and looked her head to toe. “Damn Red Haught, being the law looks good on you.” 

Nicole smiled, “Well, you aren’t looking too bad yourself, what’s with the getup?” she tugged on the front of his coat.

He put his arms out and spun in a circle, “You like it?” He asked.

“It looks good,” She slowly nodded her head, then switched to shaking it, “but it is really not, you.”

He flattened the front of his button up shirt with his hands. “It’s a fresh start Red, I am remaking myself.” His eyes fell to Waverly. “Well holy hell!”

Waverly looked confused, “What?”

“When Nicky here told me you were, heart-stopping-breath-takingly beautiful, I figured she was exaggerating. But I see now that she was understating.”

Waverly blushed in response.

“So Miss Waverly Earp, huh? The pretty young thing who stole my Nicky’s heart. It is so nice to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

“Mostly good things, I hope.” Waverly laughed as she shook his hand.

He shook his head. “Not a single one,” he paused for a moment. “Only great things.” He chuckled. “By the way Nicky talks about you I was half expecting you to have a Halo and wings.” He motioned to the table. “Let's sit, I want to know everything about you.”

Waverly looked at her redhead and smiled, she wondered what Nicole had been saying. 

“So,” Nicole sat and looked towards Shamus. “Why'd you rush here?”

Shamus took a sip of his coffee and leaned in, “are you kidding? After four years of being shot down to hang out, my best friend finally gives me the go ahead to see her. I am fairly certain I broke multiple laws on the way here.”

“Shamus.” Nicole said in a scolding voice.

Shamus paid her no mind and turned to look at Waverly, “I don’t blame her really, I have been an awful influence on her. Best to keep a distance.”

Waverly chuckled a little it seemed like Nicole and Shamus shared the same thoughts.

“However,” he continued. “She seems to have found the cure to my influence.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.

His smile got bigger, “You my dear.”

“How am I the cure?”

Shamus got a mischievous look in his eye and turned his gaze back to Nicole. “You know what would be tons of fun? Let’s start day drinking then go cow tipping. I have never done it. We should find out what the fuss is all about.”

Nicole laughed slightly, cow tipping did sound like an adventure, but she looked down at Waverly then back at Shamus, “How about, we have some pancakes now, wait until a reasonable hour, then have a few beers?”

Shamus pouted, “Come on Red, it will be an adventure.”

Nicole smiled as she shook her head. “Not today, Mus.”

Shamus dramatically turned back to Waverly, “Do you see, all morals and shit. Back in the day we would have been four shots in and planning the best herd to hit.” He shrugged, “Could be you, could be she has grown up, could be I lost my touch. Either way.”

Waverly could already tell that Shamus was going to get along just fine. “But you should tell me about this mysterious past of Bad-Girl-Haught, I am fascinated by the idea of it.”

Shamus gasped and put his hand over his chest dramatically. “Why I would never betray my best friends trust like that!” He exclaimed. “Sober.” he added with a wink. “You’ll have to get a few drinks in me before I just open up sweetheart, I am old fashioned like that.”

Nicole put her hand up. “Breakfast first, then we can talk about what is next.”

“Fine,” Shamus agreed. “I was going to get a room at the shady little motel I saw coming into town, and clean up before drinking tonight anyway.”

“No, you aren’t” Waverly stepped in.

“Alright, I suppose we can go straight to drinking, but I fear I am a little ripe from the drive.” Shamus sniffed at himself.

Waverly shook her head. “No, I meant no to the staying at the motel. You can shower, you probably should shower. But you will do it at the homestead, which is where you will be staying while you are here. No lifelong friend of Nicole’s is going to stay in a shitty motel, when we have a slightly less shitty barn. With a bed.” Waverly realized she had gotten carried away. They really didn’t have much room at the homestead. “It’s better than it sounds, and with Doc moved into the bar, the space is open. I mean if you want, it’s sort of like camping I guess…”

Shamus set his hand on hers to get her to stop rambling. “I would love to stay in your not so shitty barn, with a bed. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Waverly smiled.

 

As they neared the homestead Waverly couldn't help herself anymore, “I didn't over step, did I? I mean offering to have Shamus stay with us. I just, well it didn't feel right to make him stay at the motel.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and pressed her fingers to her lips. “I am glad you did babe. It means a lot to me that you want him to feel comfortable.”

“He clearly means a lot to you.” Waverly watched Nicole's face, “it's weird how you two seem to know what the other is thinking.”

“Oh…” Nicole didn't know anyone else noticed that. “I think it happens when you know someone as long as Shamus and I have known each other.”

Waverly shook her head slightly as Nicole or the car in park in front of the homestead. “Not like that.”

Before Nicole could respond Shamus ran to their car from his, “This is an awesome little place. I assume that is the barn with the bed.” He pointed to the slightly run down out building.

“Yea.” Waverly smiled.

“Well I will go set down my bag, I assume the shower is in the main house.” He asked as he started towards the barn.

“I will wait for you.” Nicole nodded.

Shamus was and out of the barn in record time and back at Nicole’s side, “Your lady wasn’t lying, it’s a barn with a bed. But probably better than the motel in town.”

Nicole ribbed him slightly. “Trust me, it is. Remember I am a police officer here. There is less risk of bloodborne disease and laying on a bed someone died in.”

“So no one has died on that bed?” he directed his thumb back towards the barn.

Nicole shrugged. “Near it probably, but definitely not on the bed directly.”

“Perfect.” Shamus laughed as they walked into the homestead. 

Waverly smiled at both of them and handed Shamus a fresh towel. “I will show you where the bathroom is.” 

Shamus lifted an arm, “God I had no idea it was that bad.”

Waverly sputtered for a second, “I just I thought, you know with the long ride and, uh I love to feel clean, after… I’m sorry you don’t have to.”

Nicole chuckled. “He is just giving you a hard time love.”

Shamus nodded in agreement, “You’ll pick up on it hun, almost never listen to the crap coming out of my mouth.”

 

Wynonna came home while Shamus was in the shower, she kicked her shoes off dramatically as she entered. “Oh good god Waves, you will never believe the morning I had. Let’s sum it up in three words, banshee, puss, the-wrong-shoes. More than three I know but you have no idea how bad I need a whiskey, a beer, and a hot shower.” Wynonna walked straight past them to the bathroom door.

“Wynonna, wait-” Waverly said apparently too late.

Wynonna swung open the door and was greeted by the back side of a completely naked Shamus. “Oh,, shit I had no idea you were in here.” 

Shamus flung a towel around him casually and turned to face Wynonna, clearly not at all upset by the intrusion. “Well, there is room for two.” He winked at her.

Wynonna laughed and threw her head back, “Oh, shit you are going to be trouble, tall, dark, and muscled. What, who are you?”

Shamus held out the hand that was not holding up the towel, “I am Shamus, Nicky’s friend. You must be the other Earp, Wynonna, right?”

Wynonna nodded and shook his hand. 

Waverly walked up and started to pull Wynonna away. “No, Wynonna.”

“But he is so pretty, have you seen him?” Wynonna pouted as she followed Waverly away.

Nicole turned on her friend with a raised eyebrow. 

“So let’s me real here. On a scale from, ‘Go get her tiger!’ to ‘No one will ever find my body’, how off limits is the sister?” He asked with a smile.

Nicole didn’t respond, she just slowly shut the bathroom door on him.

“Okay, I am going to take that as we will discuss this later?” He asked through the door. 

 

That evening, the group went to Shorty’s. Wynonna and Nicole had gone to the bar to get drinks, Shamus could only assume it was to prevent him from shamelessly hitting on Wynonna, Which he intended to do anyway as soon as possible. He and Waverly were sitting alone, so he took the opportunity to teach the young Earp thing or two about Nicole. “Want to know how to get Nicky to tell you about her past? I assume she hasn’t said much about it.”

Waverly nodded. “She hasn’t, I keep thinking it’s because I have been thoughtless and haven’t asked, but I know I have. She just changes the subject. Why is that?”

“Well, she did get into quite a bit of trouble, in her defence, I was at fault for all of it. I would understand how when she decided to turn over a new leaf she wanted to leave her past in the past. When you remake yourself there isn’t space for the old.” He explained rubbing his beard. “She holds onto it though, well to me. I think we just get each other, you know.”

“You do seem, connected? I guess is the word.” Waverly agreed.

“Yea, I guess we are.” He nodded. Suddenly and excited look filled his face and he moved closer to Waverly. “Watch this,” He whispered. “And that, Waverly is how the Wagon Bridge, lost it’s innocence.” He said much louder.

Waverly was momentarily confused until she heard Nicole’s voice behind her. “No,” Nicole said. “Whatever he told you isn’t the real story, what actually happened was, we had lost the keys to my truck. This idiot here,” she gestured at Shamus, “Dropped them in a field. So we were waiting on our buddy who had a metal detector to come out to help us. There were scnapps in the bed of the truck, there was nothing else to do but drink and wait.” 

Shamus started chuckling. “See, Waves I told you I could get her to talk about her past.”

Nicole set down the pitcher of beer and slugged Shamus hard in the shoulder. “You are a prick.”

Waverly touched Nicole, “You know you can tell me these things, I would never judge you. I mean think of all the things you know about our past.” She motioned to Wynonna.

“Whoa, leave me out of this, my past is squeaky clean. Well, now it is.” She smiled into her beer and winked at Shamus.

“I know I can.” Nicole explained. “It’s just, I, well, I”

“She is worried you will think less of her.” Shamus picked up the sentence. “She knows how you see her now, which is good, reliable, trustworthy. She is worried her past will paint her in a different light.” 

Wynonna slapped Nicole on the shoulder. “It may make you more human. Honestly you are a like too angel like for my taste, all goodie two shoes and what not.”

Waverly nodded in agreement, “there is nothing that could be said that would change the way I feel about you.” She kissed her girlfriend gently on the cheek.

“Alright,” Nicole shrugged. “But let's not start with Toronto.” She spoke directly at Shamus.

He threw his arms up. “I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. We have never been to Toronto. There definitely isn't a warrant out for my arrest there and I am sure that hotel has recovered.” He laughed. “How about we start with the bar fight in that tiny Town, God what was the name.”

“Burchwood.” Nicole remembered. “I am fairly certain the police station gave me a frequent punch card for how often I bailed you out.”

They sat and shared stories for a while. About the trouble Shamus would get them in and out of. “I can't tell you how many times I should have been arrested.” Nicole explained. “Mus always ended up getting me out of it though.”

He finished his beer. “You had a future and dreams of becoming a law man. I wasn't going to let you loose that on account of my poor choices.” He stood and grabbed the empty pitcher. “I am going to go get more.” He stopped after a few steps. “And shots.” He added.

“Holy shit, Haught.” Wynonna turned to her. “You seem like you were a lot more fun than I believed was possible.”

Nicole shrugged, “I had my moments.”

“What happened that made you take a one way trip into boring town?”

“I separated myself from Shamus I guess.” 

Wynonna looked over Nicole's shoulder to make sure Shamus was out of earshot, then leaned over to Nicole. “Okay, so real talk, how is he in bed?”

Nicole shook her head and laughed, “I have no idea Wynonna.”

“You're telling me you have been friends with that tall drink of water your whole life and you never were the least bit curious?” Wynonna looked towards Waverly, “sorry baby girl. Not appropriate.”

Waverly waved her hand. “I don't care, we all have our past. And I am sort of curious too. He is real pretty Nicole.”

“No, it's never happened. Two reasons. One: he is like my brother. And two he stopped being my type when we were teenagers.” Nicole explained.

Wynonna nodded, “when you came out?”

“When he came out.”

Wynonna spit the sip of beer she had just taken all over the table, “there is no way he is gay.”

The redhead laughed, “No, now he is a straight man.”

“Wait, what?” Waverly asked. “I am not following. How did he come out as straight?”

“Not as straight, as a man. That 'tall drink of water’ of a man. Used to be the ugliest girl in town.” Nicole's amusement only grew as she watched the Earp's wrap their head around what she had just said.

“Ohhhh.” Waverly looked towards Shamus. “Really?”

Nicole nodded.

Wynonna sipped her beer and watched Shamus closely. “Nope just makes him more attractive.”

“Oh God, don't tell him that. His ego wouldn't fit in the bar anymore.” Nicole scoffed.

“Tell me what?” Shamus asked as he walked up with a tray full of beer and shots.

“Nothing,” his friend tried to prevent the conversation from continuing.

Wynonna smiled, then looked to Nicole. “Wait are we supposed to know?”

“He doesn't care.” Nicole mumbled. 

“Ah I see.” Shamus understood. 

Waverly couldn't hold back her amusement. “Wynonna said it made you more attractive.” She laughed.

Shamus winked towards Wynonna. “It also makes me amazing in bed. Best of both worlds.”

Wynonna started to fan herself with her hand. Suddenly her phone chirped. She looked down at it and grunted slightly. “Deputy Marshall Buzzkill.” She looked up at the group. “Dolls just pulled up.”

Shamus could feel his heart race a bit. “Wait, Deputy Marshall Xaiver Dolls?” He asked.

“That would be the one.” Wynonna confirmed.

Shamus set down his drink. “Nicole, this might not have been the best idea, I have to g-”

He was interrupted by Dolls, “Shamus?”

“Fuck.” All the color drained from Shamus’ face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dolls asked. 

The tension in the group began to build. Shamus raised both hands and turned to Dolls. “I am just here visiting Nicky.”

“You two know each other?” Both Dolls and Nicole said at the same time.

“Yes.” He answered both of them.

“How?” Nicole asked.

Shamus looked in her direction. “We served together.”

Dolls grabbed Shamus by the arm, “Outside, now.” He pulled him towards the door.

“Dolls!” Nicole called out his name as more of a warning than anything else.

Shamus looked over his shoulder at her. “It's ok Red, we will be back shortly.” He smiled as they exited the bar.

Dolls didn't fake calm he threw Shamus against the wall outside. “You have ten seconds to explain why you are here.” He shouted.

Shamus straightened his shirt. “I am just in town to see Nicky, I promise.”

Dolls got closer and rested his hand on his sidearm. “How do you know Nicole?”

“How the hell do you think I know her? We have been friends her whole life.” Shamus knew Dolls would understand.

The large deputy took a step back. “That means, Nicole is…” he couldn't finish his sentence. “Why hasn't she told me?”

Shamus cleared his throat to by time, but there was no way around the truth. “She doesn't know, Dolls.”

Dolls expression matched what Shamus could only assume was running through his mind, disappointment, shock, fear and realization. “How does she not know? She should have been through her training by now. That's your only job. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?” Then he paused, coming around to the rest of the information. “Does that mean, Waverly?”

“We think so. We aren't sure.”

Dolls visibly got more angry. “Do you have any idea the risk you have put Nicole at? Waverly? That kind of power uncontrolled! What were you thinking?!”

Shamus pushed off the wall and took his turn stepping towards the other man. “Listen good to me, I am not an idiot. Her powers were bound by her mother. We all decided it was best to give her a shot at a life of her own. Make her own choices. She got to live. Actually live not just give her life to someone else. I won't ever regret that!” The end of his sentence was probably heard at the other end of town but he didn't care.

Dolls took a breath and spoke in a much more collected tone. “She won't see it as a waste if it's for Waverly.”

“I know she won't. And she is going to be pissed I didn't tell her. But she got the chance. And what if it isn't Waverly.” Shamus pointed out.

Dolls nodded. “We will have to be sure.” He rubbed his head. “I will put my resources into research so we will know for sure as soon as possible. Waverly has power that hasn't been bound and Nicole needs to train as soon as we know.”

“That's why I am here. That and the ring.” Shamus paused. “Shit. You didn't hear that.”

Dolls nodded. “Give me a few days to get some research done. Then we tell them I guess.”

Shamus smiled half-heartedly. “Great, a few days to wrap my mind around losing my best friend. We should head in, before one of them comes out.”

“What are we going to tell the was the reason we were out here?”

“Just let me do the talking Dolls, I have always been better at lying than you.” Shamus turned for the door.

“Shamus?” Dolls called after him. “Why did you really agree to put off her training so long?”

“Have you ever spent time with her? I mean like really spent time with her? One on one?” He asked.

Dolls shook his head, “I can’t say that I have.”

“Try it sometime.” Shamus turned back towards the Deputy. “I have done this countless times, I have lived hundreds of lifetimes. I have never met anyone like her. She is the best person I have ever met, and the best friend I never deserved.” He put a hand on Dolls’ shoulder. “She’ll need a new friend when I am gone. Give it a shot. And more than anything, please take care of her.” The taller man got choked up on the last words.

Dolls gave his old friend a warm smile, “I will.”

Shamus’ mood made a quick one-eighty. “Great, let’s head back in.” He spun around and trotted to the door as if the intimate exchange had never happened. 


	2. This Might Hurt

As they entered Shorty’s they ran into Nicole who had been trying to come out. “What is going on?”

Shamus smiled at Nicole, and started back for the table before he responded. “Dolls and I served together in Afghanistan, during our tour, I may have racked up a hell of a bill in lost cards. That and I had slept with a certain someone, he had taken an interest in. We were just clearing the air.” 

Nicole looked at Dolls and began to reach for her wallet. “How much does he owe you?”

Shamus made a dramatic gasp, “Now come on Red, we came to a compromise, like the men we are.”

“And that would be?” Nicole asked.

Shamus gave Wynonna a sad smile. “I keep my hands to myself.” He laughed. “Now, who is drinking?”

Wynonna looked at Dolls who shrugged and smiled. “You take the fun out of everything.” She grunted.

Dolls leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I will explain everything in a few days. Please give us time.” He whispered so only she heard.

Wynonna nodded slightly. She knew Dolls well enough to know that he wouldn’t ask her to play along if it wasn’t really important. “I’m trusting you.” she whispered back. 

Shamus downed his beer in one long swallow. “Alright, who wants to hear about the time Nicky knocked out a rodeo star for me?”

Just like that the conversation carried on. Nicole laughed along with but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Shamus was holding back. She agreed to let him have tonight. She would confront him tomorrow. She knew her friend, probably better than she knew herself, and she knew without a doubt that something was off.

 

The next morning Nicole headed into the barn before she left for work. “Shamus!” she shouted to her sleeping friend, knowing the hangover he would have.

A startled Shamus sat straight up in bed. His hair was standing on end and the shirt he had on last night had only half way made it off before he passed out. “It wasn’t me.” was his first response. Then his eyes cleared slightly. “Oh, Red, it’s just you.” he fell back onto the bed. “What’s up?”

Nicole slapped his chest to make him pay attention. “I let you have last night.” She explained. “But now I want answers. What is really going on between you and Dolls?”

Shamus rubbed the spot on his chest she had slapped. “Exactly what I told you last night, poker money, lady friend, keeping my hands to myself.” He started to pull the sheets over his face.

Nicole quickly pulled them away. “Listen you lying sack of shit. If you think I believe you even for a second, you are fooling yourself.” She threw the sheets to the floor. “I am a cop, I have learned to read people and I know you, longer than anyone else in your life. You have never played a card game you didn’t fix, and you would never agree to back down from a challenge. You would think that Dolls attempting to lay claim over Wynonna would make her that much more of a fun conquest.”

He rolled to face the ceiling again. “Would you believe me if I said I was growing up?”

“Not for a second. Now if you are going to keep up this lying to me bullshit. You can give me the ring and get the fuck off of this land.” She shouted.

He sat up and looked her dead in the face. A look of desperation on his face. “Nicole, do you trust me?”

She was taken back by his use of her name and the hope in his eyes. “Yea, of course I do.” As soon as she spoke the words she knew it was absolutely true.

He grabbed he hand in his. “Give me a few days Nick, A week tops. I will tell you everything. I promise.”

She nodded. “Are you in trouble?” concern filled her voice.

“No.” he shook his head. “I just need to get my ducks in a row.”

“Alright.” She smiled at him. “I should probably grab the ring though, since we are alone.”

He hopped of the bed and went to his jeans. He pulled the small box out of the pocket and opened it to show her. “I need you to hold on a few days for this too. Please Nicky, trust me. It’s here it’s safe. But you can’t have it yet.”

Before Nicole could agree to trust him the barn door burst open. “I am making pancakes!” a slightly still intoxicated Wynonna shouted. “Oh shit.” She started laughing. “I have ruined his proposal. Spoiler alert dude. She likes chicks.” Wynonna walked further in. “No really, what is happening?” She seemed to get instantly sober.

Nicole turned bright red. “That is why Shamus is here, he brought my grandmother’s engagement ring. For well, uh I was going to…”

“Are you going to ask Waverly to marry you?”  Wynonna’s eyes started to fill with tears. “Awe shit Haught.”

Shamus took the opportunity to shove the ring box back into his jeans.

Nicole looked at Wynonna with panic clear all over her face. “You won't say anything, right?”

Wynonna scoffed. “I may make bad choices Haught, but I am not an idiot. Of course I wouldn't ruin this for Waverly.” She smiled, “or you.”

“Thank you.” Nicole could feel relief flood her body.

“Let's let party boy here finish sleeping it off.” Wynonna turned for the door. As they exited the barn she asked. “Do you know when you are planning to do it?”

Nicole shrugged. “I know I want to. Just not when where or how.”

Wynonna smiled. “It will come to you.” she passed her back. “Okay, off to work with you. One of us needs to make actual money. Believe it or not there isn't a killing to be made in killing demons.” She paused for appreciation of her joke. “Nothing? Come on that was funny.”

Nicole gave her a sympathetic chuckle. “It was.” She opened her cruiser door. “I will see you tonight.”

“Bring home pizza.” Wynonna shouted as Nicole shut the door. She was acknowledged with a thumbs up from the redhead.

Nicole was distracted on her drive to work. She knew Shamus had said he wasn't in trouble but she worried about what was going on. He had never been so secretive with her.

“Nicole.” Nedley spoke with a voice that said he had been talking, but she hadn't been listening.

She looked up. “What? Sorry. I wasn't listening.”

“Can you occasionally pretend that I am your boss?”he asked.

Nicole nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He twitched his moustache in slight annoyance. “As I was saying, Jacobson called out today. It's just me and you. So I am hoping it's a quiet day. You don't have any, uh outside cases you are wonderful on.”

Nicole had always found Nedleys blatant denial of the super natural things that happened in this town sort of funny. “No sir, all pretty quiet on that end.”

“Alright, well I am going to get to work on some paperwork. I suggest you do to.” he turned and disappeared into his office.

There was paperwork to be done. With all of the Earp cases, her actual job had suffered a bit. She sat at her desk and looked at the what felt like mountains of paperwork. Just as she was about to dig in, her phone chirped. It was a text from Waverly.

_ I saw you and Wynonna leaving the barn this morning. Is everything alright? She didn't sleep with Shamus, did she? _

Nicole responded.  _ No she didn't she came out to offer pancakes.  _

She set her phone down to get some work done. A moment later another chirp.

_ Everything alright with Shamus. Did he sleep okay? _

The redhead chuckled, her girlfriend was incredibly thoughtful.  _ I think it would be classified as passed out yes he seemed just fine. _

_ Are you ok?  _ The response came before Nicole could set down her phone.

_ Shamus was acting a bit weird I guess. I am worried he is in some sort of trouble that he is afraid to tell me about. _

This time she got a little actual work done before another chirp.  _ I will check up on him :) have a great day. _

_ Thank you. For both.  _ Nicole texted.

The majority of the day was indeed quiet. No calls or people. Nicole was being to make a serious dent in the backup on her desk when she heard voices on the other side of the office door.

“Now come on Champ. You should just head on home. There is nothing for you here.” Nedleys voice was slightly muffled from the door but Nicole could make it out just fine.

“She is the reason I am in the whole damn mess to begin with. I just want to talk to her.” Champs voice was louder, Nicole assumed it was because he was shouting.

“She doesn't want to talk to you, I promise.” Nedley responded.

“Damn right I don't.” Nicole said to the empty room around her.

“Let me by.” Champ screamed.

Nedley was an insanely patient man. “Now listen up son you need to quiet down.”

“That bitch stole her from me.”

“Boy, you need to get over that. She didn't steal anything. The way I see it, you never deserved Waverly. You always treated that sweet little thing like garbage. I think you gave her up. Nicole was just there at the right time to pick up the pieces.” Nedley explained.

“But I love her.” Champ protested.

“If you love her than you will be happy to know that she is happy and better taken care of than ever. Nicole would walk through fire for Waverly.” 

Champ wasn't having it. “She should be with me not some dyke cop.”

Nedleys voice was much louder. “Boy you need to leave now. Or it will throw you in a holding cell for public intoxication, and overall being an ass.”

“Fine!” Champ screamed. Nicole heard a door slam.

When Nedley walked back into the office, Nicole smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Well you weren't supposed to hear all that but you're welcome.”

 

By the end of her shift Nicole had basically forgotten the intoxicated rodeo star and his unwarranted intrusion. She had also almost forgotten pizza, luckily Wynonna anticipated absent mindedness and timed the reminder text perfectly.  _ You promised pizza. Doc and I are out investigating. Which makes me hungry. We will be home in less than an hour I expect a heart clogging pie to be ready for me. Nothing with pineapple, or I talk my sister into finding a new redheaded cop. _

Nicole laughed and quickly responded.  _ On it. _

_ You best be.  _

In no time at all Nicole was pointed towards the homestead with two extra large pepperoni pizzas and garlic cheese bread for good measure.

“Officer Haught?” A voice came over the radio.

Nicole silently shook her head. She was off.

“Officer Haught? Do you read? I know you are off but we have reports of a drunk driver near you. Could you look into it?”

Nicole sighed and picked up the radio. “Yes. I can. License plate and vehicle description?”

“License plate Randy-Oscar-Danny-Oscar-Stanley-Tango-Randy. Black pickup on county road nine heading north.”

Nicole's heart sank, it was Champ. He was heading towards the homestead. She didn't respond to the person on the radio she just slammed on the gas and hoped she could catch up to him before he got there. She tried calling Waverly to warn her, no answer. She called Shamus, no answer.

As she rounded into the homestead she knew why they hadn't picked up. Champ’s truck was pulled up next to the barn with the drivers side door open. Just past it, standing next to the barn was the driver. He had a pistol held out in his hand. Nicole threw the car in park and jumped out with her gun in hand. “I need backup. Earp residence.” She spoke quickly into her shoulder radio. Before she got a response she started to move around the truck. 

She could see past Champ now and saw that Waverly was there. Hands open slightly at her side, to show Champ she had nothing. Past here about thirty feet stood Shamus in the same stance. “Champ,” Nicole spoke as calmly as she could manage with a gun pointed at the woman she loved. “I need you to put down the gun.”

“Fuck off!” He yelled over his shoulder. “This doesn't involve you.”

Nicole took another step. “You've got a gun pointed at my whole world. This does involve me. “Just put it down man.”

Champ shook the gun at Waverly. “I just want to talk.”

Shamus spoke up. “Okay buddy, talk. We are all listening.” His voice came off as friendly to an untrained ear, Nicole however could hear the fear.

“I'm not your buddy. I don't even know you!” Champ looked towards Shamus.

“That's cool, we can get to know each other. I am Shamus. Friend of Waverly here.” Shamus explained.

_ Good _ Nicole thought  _ remind him of the person he has a gun pointed at. Help make her human. _

“Waverly’s friend?” Champ asked seeming confused for a second. “Do you know she is dating a dyke!”

Nicole was unaffected by the word she had heard it enough times that the shock had worn off. Waverly however was not as calloused and took immediate offense. She took an assertive step forward. “Don't you fucking call her that!”

Nicole couldn't react fast enough. Champ leveled his gun at Waverly and pulled the trigger. Nicole screamed. But the shot didn't hit Waverly, though it should have, Shamus took it right in the chest. How he moved that quickly Nicole could figure out, he was yards away when the trigger was pulled. 

“Shamus!” Waverly screamed.

Shamus took a step back to rebalance after the impact. “Whoa, man. That was almost really stupid. Huh?” Shamus asked Champ.

Nicole was frozen. She watched as her friend seemed completely unphased by the red spot growing rapidly on his shirt. Adrenaline can do amazing things but Nicole didn't think it could do that much. She regained control of her body and took steps towards Waverly, her gun still pointed at Champ.

“I shot you,” Champ mumbled.

Shamus laughed for a second. “Yes you did. I won't hold it against you, if you put the gun down now.”

Champ shook his head. “How did I shoot you? I was aiming for her.” He spit out the last word and glared at Waverly.

“Lucky you didn't. Now put down the gun.” Shamus repeated, moving closer to Champ. Blocking Nicole's shot with his back.

Champ kept shaking his head. “You were too far away.” His eyes grew wide. “What are you?” He growled.

“Put down the gun.” Shamus was beginning to lose patience.

Champ tightened his grip and pulled the trigger again. At this close of range the bullet flew out of the back of Shamus and hit the house.

Nicole ran forward to take the shot and catch her friend as he took what she assumed would be his last breath. The exit wound was where his heart had been. But he didn't fall. No amount of training could have prepared her for seeing her best friend be killed in front of her. Especially when her friend didn't die.

Shamus shook of the impact once more, this time with less patience. “You are going to have to stop shooting me. I praise myself a patient person. But you are really getting on my last Goddamn nerve. Put the gun down, or I will make you.” He remained calm.

Nicole couldn't react. She knew what she should do. Fire a shot at Champ. Diffuse the situation. Anything. Move. She couldn't. They had seen so many things in their time demon hunting. But never a human shot twice. Both fatal, still standing, trying to reason with the person who shot them. 

“You should be dead.” Champ explained as if no one knew that.

“Last time. Put down the gun.” Shamus said.

Sudden fear filled Champ face, this time Nicole knew it was going to happen. She ran for Waverly who would be in line if anymore shots went through Shamus. She tackled her just as the rapid shots popped out of Champ's gun. He emptied his clip. Six more shots into Shamus at point blank range. Some of them exited covering Nicole and Waverly in splatters of blood. 

Nicole lifted her sidearm and fired a shot at Champ, getting him in the shoulder, just as a still standing Shamus grabbed the gun from Champs hand and whipping him to the ground. 

“Nicole, handcuffs.” Shamus stated holding Champ on the ground.

Nicole couldn't move, the sight before her made her stomach roll. Shamus had eight holes in his torso. Some worse than others. Blood pouring out of all of them. “Shamus.” She whispered.

“Nicole, handcuffs.” He repeated.

“How?” Was all she said.

“Nicole NOW!”

She couldn't move.

“Fine, I'll do it.” His words seemed to echo around her and she felt a slight pull at her belt. He seemed to have only shifted slightly, but somehow he had her cuffs and was putting one on Champ's wrist.

“Ow I was shot that hurts.” Champ whined.

There was a sickening crack of bone breaking when Shamus pulled one arm to meet the other behind him. “Hey weird, I was too. A few more times than you.” 

Champ screamed and laid on his side with the non broken arm.

Shamus looked over to Nicole. “Get Waverly inside and call Dolls.”

Waverly shifted under Nicole. “I am not going anywhere.” She seemed unfazed by the fact that Shamus shouldn't be alive. “In case you hadn't noticed Shamus, you’ve been shot. I think you need to go to the hospital.” She pushed herself into a standing position and started towards him.

Shamus stepped closer to Waverly to keep as much distance between her and the broken man lying on the ground. “I promise you I am fine.” He looked down to her.

“I have a hard time believing that.”she placed her hand on her hip and looked to Nicole for help. “Can you please tell your friend he should go see a doctor?” She giggled slightly at the end of her sentence.

The giggle pulled Nicole back to reality. Waverly was not acting as on should in a situation like this. Nicole got onto her feet and ran to Waverly’s side just in time to catch her. She gently laid the passed out Earp on the ground and looked up at Shamus. “The first shot should have put you in the hospital.” She stated. “The second shot hit you in the heart.” 

“Yes.” He nodded.

“You shouldn't have been able to get between them.” She realized her voice was monotone but couldn't change it.

“No I shouldn't have.”

“You should be dead. You took eight shots to the chest.” She looked at his once grey shirt, now dripping with dark crimson.

“If I could die, I would be.” He agreed.

“No, Waverly would be.” She realized that he had saved her. If the first shot would have hit her she would have been dead.

“Probably.” 

“What are you?”

He rubbed his beard. “I need you to call Dolls.” He looked down to Waverly. “Tell him he needs to be here now. And that the cat is out of the bag.”

Nicole didn't reach for her phone.

“Please. As soon as he gets here I will tell you.” he kneeled beside her.

Nicole heard sirens in the distance. “I called for backup.”

Shamus gently took Waverly from Nicole. “Call Dolls. Get rid of them quickly. I will bring her inside.”

With that Nicole was sitting in the yard, her gun next to her, a sobbing, bleeding Champ a few feet away. She pulled out her phone and dialed Dolls.


	3. Uhh wait who is what?

“Officer Haught.” He picked up the line.

“Shamus told me to call you. He said you need to be here now. The cat is out of the bag.” Nicole repeated the words she had been told.

“Shit. ETA ten minutes. Is everyone alright?”

Nicole was confused about what Dolls had to do with this. She was confused about a lot of things. “I don't know how to answer that agent Dolls.”

“I will be there soon.” He hung up. 

When backup arrived Nicole gave them the bare bones story. Said she would file a report. And to put Champ in lock up as soon as he was out of the hospital. “He is being charged with attempted murder and driving while intoxicated.” She let them know and left them to deal with Champ.

Dolls pulled into the driveway before Nicole had made it inside. Followed very closely by Docs red muscle car.

“Shit.” Nicole mumbled. This was about to get much more complicated.

Wynonna flew out of the car. “I just saw squad cars leaving. What is happening?!” She ran towards the house.

Dolls caught her before she could make it inside. “Wait, Wynonna.” He looked to Nicole. “Officer Haught,” he used her title to try to pull her into an objective mindset. “Is everyone alright.”

Nicole subtly shook her head. “That's a complicated question. I think Waverly is in shock.”

Wynonna grabbed the redhead by the front of her shirt, realizing for the first time there was blood splatters on her. “Waverly?! What happened to my baby girl, Haught?!”

Nicole didn't respond to the sudden anger, she calmly said. “She is uninjured. The events were traumatic.”

Wynonna shook the officer slightly. “What the fuck happened?” She pleaded.

Nicole took a breath to gather her thoughts. “I got a call on my way home. Drunk driver out this way. It was Champ, he was pissed earlier at the precinct. I didn't think he would go farther than some yelling.” She should have known better. “When I got here, he had a gun pulled on Waverly.”

“I am going to destroy that fucker.” Wynonna spit.

“Shamus took care of that for you.” Nicole mumbled.

“And Shamus?” Dolls prawded. 

“He took care of it. I got a shot off. I hit Champ in the shoulder.” Nicole was replaying the whole thing in her mind. It had felt like hours. But the whole thing lasted maybe three minutes. She looked at Dolls. “I don't know how bad he is.” 

Dolls nodded.

Wynonna pushed past Nicole towards the door.

“Wynonna,” Nicole said. “It's going to be… hard to see.”

“What do you mean?” Wynonna paused.

“He was shot. It's bad.”

Wynonna pushed open the door and walked inside followed closely by Nicole, Dolls and Doc who had taken in the whole thing without saying a word. “If he was shot, why isn’t he in the hospital?” She asked taking in the living room. Waverly was still passed out. Shamus had laid her on the couch, she had a lot of blood on her. Nicole knew it was Shamus’, Wynonna did not. “Oh my god!” she ran to her sister. “Baby girl, wake up.” She touched Waverly’s face gently.

Waverly opened her eyes. “Wynonna?” She smiled. “I just had the weirdest dream. Champ tried to shoot me. Nicole and Shamus saved me.” 

“I don’t think that was a dream baby girl.” Wynonna kneeled beside the couch.

Waverly slowly took in the room. “Oh.” then she remembered. “Shamus!” She gasped.

Hearing his name Shamus walked around the corner. He had taken his shirt off, Nicole assumed to better asses the wounds. Seeing her friend riddled with holes like swiss cheese, was harder than she thought. She felt fear, not only for his well being but also for what answers she was about to get.

Wynonna took in the sight for half a second, “Fuck, no.” She stood and pulled out peacemaker. As soon as she aimed it at Shamus the barrel began to glow bright orange. 

Dolls stepped towards her. “Wynonna, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” she cocked the gun. “He clearly isn’t human.”

Shamus threw his arms in the air in frustration. “No, Wynonna I am not human. But I am not evil.”

She looked at the gun for a second, “Peacemaker says otherwise.”

He scoffed, “Why don’t you take a second and point that thing at Dolls. Go for it.”

Wynonna paused, she looked sideways at Dolls, who nodded slightly. She turned and pointed at the deputy. It continued to glow, not as bright but it was still lit up.

“Great.” Shamus said. “Now point it at Nicole.”

Nicole felt tense and put her hand on her sidearm out of habit, but smiled to let her know it was ok. She hadn’t however expected it to glow at her. The color changed, it was no longer orange it had turned a deep purple. “Uh,” Nicole suddenly felt more tense.

“What the fuck?” Wynonna asked no one in particular. 

Shamus took a deep breath. “Now point at Waverly.”

Wynonna glared at him.

“Wynonna, it’s fine. You aren’t going to shoot me.” Waverly started to stand.

“I’m sorry baby girl.” Wynonna had already pointed it at one sister, she assumed it would turn blue, indicating Earp, just like it had with Willa. It didn’t. The purple it had been when pointed at Nicole grew more brilliant when it was aimed at Waverly. “This fucking thing is broken.” She turned quickly to Doc and aimed at him. The gun returned to steel.

“I am a human, Wynonna.” Doc held up his hands.

“There is our answer Dolls.” Shamus said matter of factly. “Waverly is.”

Nicole turned on her friend. “Is what?!” She had finally lost control. “I demand answers. Now!”

Shamus picked the towel up off the floor he had dropped when Wynonna first drew her gun on him. “Alright,” he nodded. “Why don’t we all sit?”

Nicole crossed her arms. “No more delay tactics, start talking.”

Shamus casually blotted his bullet wounds, which were considerably smaller than they had been even a few minutes ago. “Yea, this will be fun.” he shot Dolls a sad look. “Nicole, I am not human.” he stated.

“No shit.” Wynonna shot, “Move on.” 

Shamus shrugged, giving up on the hopes of easing her into this. “Neither are you.”

Nicole took a step back. “What? What am I then?”

“A guardian, a familiar, it’s had a lot of names throughout history. You are bound to serve and protect.” He explained.

“She already does that.” Doc countered.

Shamus looked at him. “I love your mustache, I am Shamus by the way.”

“Well thank you sir. People just call me Doc.” Doc touched the tip of his hat.

Nicole waved her hand between them, “Shamus, focus.”

He nodded at her. “You are bound to serve and protect, by magic, to one person. Well one witch to be exact.”

“Witch?” Nicole repeated.

Shamus poked at one of his holes. “How about this, if you pull the remainder of these bullets out, I will explain.”

Waverly stood up. “I will pull them out, keep talking.” She ran to the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit and medical grade forceps. She looked around the room at the weird looks the tool was getting. “What? I like to be prepared. Now, Shamus, sit, talk.”

Shamus sat in a chair near the kitchen table and nodded at Waverly to start.

“Will it hurt you?” She asked. 

Shamus was thankful for the youngest Earp, she was the only one who wasn’t looking at him with any level of hatred in her eyes, maybe it was because he was the reason she was alive, maybe it was because she was just a good person. “Not as much as getting shot, and it’s nothing I haven’t been through before.” 

“Okay,” Waverly gave him a warm smile. “Let me know if you need a break.”

“I will,” he responded. “Thank you.” He turned his attention to the rest of the group, who were now occupying the opening to the kitchen. “To understand what you are, Nicole, I first need to tell you about me.” He waited for any objections, when he got none he continued. “I am a teacher, of sorts, my kind used to be mistaken for Gods of knowledge. I am not a God though. I am however immortal.”

“We grew up together.” Nicole stated. “I remember you being a child.”

“We did indeed, I however, was not born when you were. I restart, if you will. When a new guardian comes into play, I reverse in age, to build trust, in our case, a friendship.” He sighed at the word. “I am countless years old. I have been sharing knowledge with the word since before the Greeks found Mount Olympus. We were recruited many thousands of years ago to train guardians. And so I have, generation after generation for millennia.”

It was Wynonna who spoke this time, “so what is a guardian?”

“They are the protectors of great magic, they are here to serve a person whose power is stronger than the natural balance.” He looked at Waverly for a second, how could this sweet innocent being, be capable of such power? “They are immortal, just like me, and can live many lifetimes before they find their charge. It is genetic, passed from one guardian to the next by blood.” This time he looked at Nicole. “Your father is a guardian, your mother, his charge.”

Nicole looked down at the floor.

“I was your father's trainer, then I became yours.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Nicole still couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Shamus smiled slightly, “It was done out of love. Your father started training when he was a child, which is when you should have been trained as well. His life was training and searching, you see that is what a guardian does. They spend their life first learning to use their powers to protect, then they spend it searching, then they spend the rest of it protecting one person.”

“I thought you said they were immortal.” Waverly grunted as she pulled a bullet out of Shamus’ lower abdominal muscles.

“They are, they can not die from injury to themselves.” Shamus grunted as Waverly started on the one stuck in his collar bone. 

Wynonna looked at Nicole. “So if I shot Officer Haught, right now she would be fine?”  

Waverly glared at her sister.

“Please don’t.” Shamus said. “Nicole’s powers have been bound. I couldn’t guarantee her safety.”

“What do you mean bound?” Nicole asked.

“Your parents love each other very much, but they worried they only loved each other because of their bond. They wanted you to experience life before you were bound. They wanted to give you a chance to feel real love.” He sighed. “I have spent years researching, to learn if it is possible for you to fall in love without a bond. It is, I travelled the world. There are many guardians who are in love with people who aren’t their charges, they still protect, but they got to choose love.” He shook his head.

“Sorry,” Waverly whispered.

“No, you are fine. I just hate sounding like a sap.” He grunted.

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. For the first time since he started telling them this she got to see a glimpse of her friend.

“I should have told your parents no. I should have trained you. But your mother is very powerful and she bound your powers to the…” trailed off.

Nicole understood. “She wanted to know I was in love, first.” she ended his thought.

“Yes.”

“Wait bound powers to what?” Waverly asked.

Shamus gave Nicole a guilty look.

Nicole looked at Waverly, then over to Wynonna, who shrugged. “Uh,” she threw her hands up dramatically and repeated the words Shamus had said earlier. “Cats out of the bag. Proceed.” She gestured towards Shamus.

“Her great grandmother’s engagement ring.” he shrugged trying to get it in under the radar.

Nicole decided to rip it off like a band-aid. “It's been passed down for generations as the engagement ring… so she figured if I was asking for it. They had their answer.”

Waverly dropped the forceps on the floor and looked at Nicole with an open mouth. “Nicole,” tears started to fill her eyes. “You were going to ask me to marry you.”

Nicole nodded. “Well I am still hoping to. That is, you know, if you'll have me.”

Waverly ran to Nicole's arms. Nicole was suddenly overwhelmed with relief. Relief Waverly wanted to spend her life with Nicole. Relief that there was more of a life to spend together. In that moment she realized how close she had come to losing her whole world. She held the short woman to her chest and pressed her face into her hair. “I love you Waverly Earp. With everything I have. I don’t need a mystical bond to want to be with you and keep you safe.” She kissed the top of her head, then moved her hand under Waverly’s chin to lift her lips to her own.


End file.
